Knights of the Old Republic: The Path of a Knight
by HalfbloodWolf93
Summary: Jenna works fixing droids with her father on Onderon. Their lives change radically with the events of the constant wars, and the remnants of the Sith wait in the dark, unknown to an ailing Republic.
1. Chapter 1

Two Journeys

They stopped in front of the tunnel's entrance. There was nothing but impenetrable darkness ahead. Behind them, the deserted valley lied silent, with no sound besides the occasional whistling of the wind. One of the figures removed its hood, letting his face show. It was a young man. The seven moons, each with its own apparent size, either for its actual mass or its distance, illuminated a little of his features. They were heavy, like some great hatred was weighing him. He had a short discreet beard on his slightly dark skinned face. He should not be more than twenty years old.

He felt the cool breeze squeeze around his short black hair, but it brought him no relief. That place was ominous, but with such a majesty to it. He could feel an intense energy pulse from every rock, every crack in the ground, from the planet itself.

"You can feel it, can you not?" a deep male inhuman voice said. It belonged to the other hooded figure. "The dark side is strong here. Centuries of teaching, of great battles, of treachery, victories and defeats could not be swept away so easily. Korriban will never lose this power. It's as part of the planet as the magma that burns miles beneath our feet".

"What do I have to do, Master?" the young man asked humbly.

"You must enter the cave, and retrieve something that lies deep within it. Your training is coming to an end, my apprentice. This is the last test of your abilities".

"What will I find there?"

"That depends only on you, apprentice. I want you to find a Sith lightsaber I hid there many years ago. You will come back with it, or not even bother coming back", the master demanded. "Do not underestimate the power of those long dead. Nothing is impossible with the Force. Bring me that lightsaber, my apprentice, and you will be one step closer to your destiny".

"It will be done, my Master", the apprentice assured with a slight bow, and without a single moment of hesitation, he stepped inside the darkness of the cave.

He walked through the dark tunnel, not needing to rely on his eyes when he could almost see by the Force currents that flowed in multiple directions by the place. But in time, his eyes got used to the dark, and he was able to distinguish the shapes in the blackness. There were two sections of supporting columns in two separate lines. He was walking between on a path between them. Some columns were broken, and their pieces were scattered around the place. Surely the fights during the academy's fall had made some damage.

The fools, the apprentice thought, wasting their energy in a useless struggle for power when they could reorganize and strike the Republic when it had its guard down. But it did not matter. The Republic would fall. No matter what Revan or the so called Jedi Exile could do. They had disappeared since years now, and were probably dead.

In these thoughts, the young man took longer to notice the shadow behind him, that didn't belong to him. He looked back, but there was nothing there anymore. It was like a denser blackness amongst the shadows. Many would be afraid, but the apprentice did not let fear come. Sith did not fear. Then it came a sound. Steps. Slow and sinister steps. He turned around to the path ahead and saw who it was.

There was a man, wearing lordly red clothes with a black cape. He was bald, and opaque tattoos spread over his head. His lower jaw was hidden by something similar to a large metal collar. The apprentice immediately recognized the entity before him. Darth Malak ignited his red-bladed lightsaber and charged to attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up suddenly, feeling the cold sweat on her face. She sat up quickly, breathing hard as if she had ran miles. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. A man with a lightsaber had just tried to kill her… But it was in a dark cave…. Somewhere… But she shook her head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. It was just a dream. A nightmare, most likely. There was a hooded person that told her something… but she just could not remember what. But the words "master" and "apprentice" came back to memory, but still made no sense.

But it was just a dream. She was safe, in the Refugee Transport, traveling straight to Nar Shaddaa. At least safer than she was in her homeworld, Onderon. She got up from her bed and walked to the wall mirror. She seemed fine. It was the same Jenna of always. The same woman that did not celebrate her twentieth first birthday because of a Sith attack. She did not even remember it in the confusion, when Sith starfighters filled Onderon's skies and opened fire.

The planet was still recovering from the damages from the Mandalorian Wars. The Mandalorians had started their crusade precisely on one of Onderon's moons, Dxun, and surely, the planet was the first to fall under their might. They had taken her mother and her older brother away from her when she was only five. Now it was only she and her father. Aran Grann was laid in another bed on the other side of the small room. The man was in a sound sleep on his sleeping compartment, snoring lightly. Jenna merely smiled amused with the snores. She really loved and admired her father. He had taught her everything he knew.

Grann was a skilled Tech Specialist on Iziz, fixing and building droids and other kinds of complex machines. His older son was his student, and was meant to be in charge of the family's business when he got older, until the tragedy came. With his wife and son's death, Aran took his daughter as his "apprentice", and taught her from simple repairs in moisture evaporators to complicated ones with many kinds of droids and devices. She really worked hard to make her father happy, and he was very proud of her effort.

Jenna's thoughts were interrupted when her father moved under his blanket, slowly waking up. The man yawned and stretched his arms, drowsy, and looked upon his daughter.

"Up already Jen?" he asked, scratching his head, running his fingertips over his graying dark hair.

"I just couldn't sleep", she said evasively, turning to look outside the window.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Must have been a hell of a nightmare", he said, concerned, sitting up.

"It was nothing, really. Just a crazy dream… It didn't make sense at all"

"Jen", Aran insisted, reaching for his daughter's hand and holding it caringly, "Tell me what's going on. You've been thrashing in your sleep ever since we left Onderon"

Jenna looked at her father's worried eyes. Those eyes, always full of affection and care, could convince her to do anything. Finally, she yielded, and sat down beside him, looking down to her own feet.

"I've been having those nightmares since some weeks", she started, "It always involved two people. Two men, always wearing those… dark robes and hoods. One of them was telling the younger one that there was something he should do. My vision was always blurred and I couldn't see where or who they were. Only this time I saw they were near some… cave. It was dark, and the younger one stepped inside. He needed to find something there, but I can't recall what. Then… some other man with a lightsaber appeared and struck us"

"'Us'?" Aran asked.

"I couldn't tell. He attacked the younger man, but it was if we were the same person. It's crazy… But as I said, it's just a dream. Nothing to worry about it, right? So, do you want me to bring your breakfast?"

Aran stared stubbornly at her.

"Jenna, I'm worried about you. If you keep having those dreams again and again, it may mean something"

"Dreams don't mean anything, Dad. They're just dreams", Jenna replied, equally stubborn.

"Jen, I know by experience that such things have a meaning. Your brother…" he suddenly silenced, like he had just noticed he was saying too much.

"What? My brother what?" she insisted.

The man shook his head lightly and smiled at his daughter.

"Nah, nothing important. And yes, I think I'd like to have breakfast now"

Jenna frowned mistrustfully, but did not extend the discussion. She left the quarters and in some minutes came back with a plate of generic food, a cup hulta juice and two pills for Aran's heart problems, all on a plastic platter. The old man ate his food with some disgust. The food they had on the Refugee Transport was terrible. At least the juice was good. It was impossible to take away the sweet taste of hulta fruits with poor kitchen skills. Jenna just sat back on her bed and started updating her data pad.

"Don't you want to eat anything, dear?" Aran asked.

"No, Dad, thank you. I'm not hungry right now"

"What are you doing with that?" he referred to the data pad in her hands.

She turned the screen of the small device to her father's direction, allowing him to see what she was doing. The face of her mother was on the screen. It was a photographic recording they had taken years ago. Aran smiled.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot too", he said compassionately.

Jenna got back to look at the screen, admiring her mother's face.

"You really look like her", the man commented, "She would be so proud to see the beautiful woman you've become"

She smiled, flattered. Her father was right. Her face really carried many traits of her mother's. Their skins had the same exotic dark tone; their hair was beautifully wavy and black as space itself; their smile carried the same feeling of merriness and joy. And they had the same eyes; of tone that changed between amber and green depending on how light fell upon them. Jenna was proud of each thing she inherited from her mother. Her death had left a terrible empty in her heart. And her brother's as well. He was always a good friend for her. He really looked after her, playing around with her when he was not working and teaching her what he knew whenever she asked. It was the most terrible moment of her life when she lost them.

The fateful morning when she was playing with the family's utility droid, completely unaware of what would happen in the following hours, would never leave her memory. Her mother was busy at the kitchen, preparing their lunch; her father was at work in his store, and her brother was supposed to be with him. Jenna remembered feeling strange before the distant rumbling of the Mandalorian Basilisk ships became audible. It was like a sound, but unlike any sound she had ever heard. But it was forgotten when the explosions begun.

Her mother had run to the window to see what was happening. Jenna, a small child at the time, covered her ears and started to cry seeing her mother so scared, that mixed with the explosions of the starships shooting at the buildings and houses. The woman had taken her child in her arms and took her to the basement, which was especially shielded against these kinds of attacks. She told Jenna to stay there, and that she would be right back with her father and brother. The minutes Jenna passed there in the dark basement, feeling the earth rumble as more and more explosions sounded outside, fearing the worst for her family. Her silent cry stopped when she convinced herself that she had to go after them.

Running outside of her house, Jenna found a confusion of people in panic in the streets, running to their houses to check on their families, or simply to look for shelter. The skies were filled with threatening Mandalorian starfighters and capital ships, shooting down on the bigger buildings. The terror she felt to see such safe-looking buildings collapse… she could swear she could hear the screams of the people inside them, and then the silence after their death. But she focused on finding her family. She screamed for them, running through the streets.

She managed to get to her father's store, and saw that the man was helping some costumers to hide in his own safe basement. Aran got shocked to see his daughter there, but before he could tell her to hide with the other people, she told him that her mother had gone after him and her brother. The fear that showed in Aran's face stayed in Jenna's memory forever. He told his protocol droid to take care of her as he ran outside the building, screaming for his wife and son.

The droid, B3-K8, was not programmed to deal with such situations, and Jenna easily escaped his grip and ran after her father. She could barely catch up with him, but she just knew where he was going. Like he was leaving an invisible trail in his way that only she could sense. The chase extended to the spaceports, where Aran had sent his son to sell a protocol droid. At the entrance of the first building, Jenna screamed for her father, who heard her and stopped, asking desperately what she was doing there, and reminding that she had told her to stay in the store.

Jenna remembered looking at the station's entrance and hearing the sound again, but in a more desperate way, like a warning. Then all she could remember was fear taking over her, and her screaming and begging that her father did not go in there. It all happened too fast. A shot from one of the cruisers hit the main communications tower of the spaceport, making the whole place fall apart. Many explosions occurred in consequence, as the power generators were destroyed with the falling debris.

Aran protected Jenna with his own body, as a wave of dust spread all around them, and the endless rumbling hammered their ears. Later they found out, painful as it was, that both Jenna's brother and mother were there when the place collapsed. They were gone. Jenna felt confusingly guilty, thinking that her father would blame her for not letting him enter the station and find her brother and mother, but he never thought so. He actually thanked her, for had he gone there, he would have died as well, and Jenna would be completely alone. Their lives were never the same.

Months under the Mandalorians' grip had completely changed Jenna's attitude. She hated them deeply for killing those she loved, and once, despite her father's warnings, she yelled at the Guard Captain. As a punishment, she was made an employee of the soldiers, carrying ammunition, delivering messages and many other things. She was basically their errand girl.

It did not take long for them to give her other uses. They saw in her the attitude and the drive of a warrior, and trained her in their ways of battle. For their surprise, she accepted that training willingly. When she turned 12, she was a dangerous fighter, as proficient with a blaster as she was with a vibroblade. She would never be the helpless girl in the Mandalorian attack again. Never. She trained hard to become strong enough to protect her father. She hated the Mandalorians for taking the ones she loved away from her. Not that she was looking for revenge. She wanted to make sure that such tragedy would not repeat. Yet she did not know what she would do if the opportunity for score settling showed.

Yet, the Republic's forces, led by Revan, the Jedi who had disobeyed the Council, managed to free Onderon from the Mandalorians. Jenna wished she could have fought, but she had to keep her father away from the fight. Onderon, finally free, slowly started to recover, and was going rather well. Until the internal political issues started, of course. Queen Talia, the rightful heir to the throne, was in constant competition with her cousin, General Vaklu, commander of the Royal Army. Badly was Onderon was free of the Mandalorian Wars, and it was on the break of a civil war.

The Jedi Civil War, which was started by Revan himself, who was thought to be the savior of the Republic, leading a faction known as the Sith, spread a second wave of chaos through the galaxy, except for Onderon, which was kept away from the struggle for some reason. Probably because it had little ties to the Republic, despite having been saved by them. And then finally civil war fell upon Iziz, filling the city with utter chaos.

A Jedi Knight had aided Talia's forces, and Vaklu was defeated. But constant civilian rebellions would still take place, with those still loyal to Vaklu. Jenna and Aran's droid store was destroyed in one of these. Onderon was not safe anymore, so they decided to move before the tyrant General could be freed by his followers and start another war.

Yet the Sith were all gone, apparently. Revan was betrayed by his apprentice, Darth Malak, and joined the Republic to take him down, for unknown reasons. The remaining Sith turned on each other, and that caused their own destruction. Even the Sith academy on Korriban was all but destroyed… Wait a minute, she thought. Korriban! That was the place in her dream. The dry valley with the rocky formations and the… "dark side" presence mentioned by one of the hooded figures… 'Here I go again', she thought. Putting away the memories of that dream, she got up from her bed and walked towards the door to take a walk around the ship.

But then it happened. A boom was heard from the outside, and the ship shook violently, causing Jenna to lose balance and almost fall, having to hold on to the wall panel.

"What was that?!" she asked.

"We're being attacked!" Aran exclaimed, getting up, "Hurry, we need to get to the escape pods!"

Hitting the "open" button on the panel, Jenna and her father stormed out of their quarters, rushing through the corridors trying to get to the escape pod chambers. Many other refugees were crowding the hallways, scared. It only slowed their progress, and the constant impact of the ship being shot was not helping.

"Let's get a shortcut", Aran said, pulling Jenna by the wrist to an empty hallway.

They ran through it, until a loud mechanical sound reached their ears. They stopped and looked around.

"They're coming aboard", Aran said.

"Who are they?" Jenna asked.

"We better not stay long enough to find out. Let's go"

They kept running, going through more corridors, trying to reach the escape pods before something bad happened. Jenna heard a familiar faint sound, and felt her heart clench.

"WATCH OUT!"

She braked and held her father's arms and pulled him back, and before either of them could assimilate the situation, a blaster bolt flew through the space that Aran's head had occupied a fraction of second before, hitting the wall on its way. Aran looked back at his daughter.

"How…?"

"C'mon, let's go!" she rushed, but it was too late.

From another hallway, about five soldiers with silver sleek armors appeared, pointing them with blaster rifles.

"Hands up!" one of them shouted.

But suddenly, Jenna heard the faint sound again, and the result was almost as if it had told her something. She grabbed her father and jumped aside to the corridor they were before, just as the ship's guards appeared from the opposite end of the hallway and opened fire on the intruders. If Jenna had not gotten herself and her father out of the way, they would be hit by the bolts. The two opposing groups of soldiers engaged in combat, practically forgetting about the two passengers.

After helping her father getting back on his feet, Jenna heard the clanging noise of metal hitting the ground. She turned back to see a vibroblade and a blaster, half in their hallway, apparently dropped by a just-killed guard. Swiftly, she rushed to grab the weapons and at the same speed she came back before she could be hit by a lost shot. She gave her father the blaster rifle and kept the vibroblade for herself, and they continued their way down the corridor.

"That's it. The escape pods are in the next room", Aran said.

"Wait. What's that sound?"

They stopped just in front of the shut door, and listened carefully. Blaster shots and dying screams could be heard.

"They're killing everyone that's trying to reach the escape pods!" Jenna realized.

"It's our only way out. Hide in the corner", he pointed to the corner just beside the blast door.

Confused, Jenna obeyed. Aran took something from his pocket and typed something in the wall panel in front of him. Leaning against the wall beside the opening door, he threw a small spherical form through it. Jenna could only hear a startled gasp from one of the troopers before a deafening boom made the ground shake. Her father had thrown a sonic grenade of his own make.

"Quick! Let's go!" he rushed her as he entered the room.

It was long room, with another doorway on the opposite end. There were four of the invader soldiers lying dead around the floor, having been thrown away by the explosion. The wall on their right was filled with blast doors that lead directly into the escape pods, each with their respective wall panel. Aran rushed towards one of them as Jenna quickly searched the troopers' bodies to find something they could use. She found some grenades and grabbed one of their blaster rifles for herself.

"What? It's locked by a code! What were they thinking when they put this?" Aran exclaimed.

"Can you hack the system?"

"Yes, but it'll take some time. I think…" his speech was cut short as his eyes landed on the dark form at the door opposite to the one through which they had entered.

A woman, wearing some kind of black combat suit, was leaned against the wall behind her, playing with her ebony-black ponytail like she was bored. A grin spread through her pale face, amused with the pair's startle.

"You two are smarter then the other refugees if you got this far", she said with a calm yet threatening voice, like there was inherent ferocity behind it that could be released as she pleased. A subtle danger.

"Dad, keep trying to bypass the code. I'll cover you", Jenna whispered to her father before pointing her blaster rifle right to the woman's forehead, "Now who are you?"

"Me? _I_ am Lilith. _You_ are dead"

Lilith took something from her belt, and it was with shock that Jenna realized what it was. A lightsaber. In a desperate attempt to kill her, Jenna cast multiple rapid shots of her blaster against the woman. This one switched on her weapon, and the red-colored energy blade extended from the dark metal hilt and almost immediately after, waved it expertly in front of her, right in the way of each dangerous blaster bolt, redirecting them away.

Jenna could not believe it. She had barely stopped shooting to prevent the redirected shots from hitting her or her father, and her weapon was taken forcefully from her hands by some invisible force. The blaster was summoned to Lilith's waiting hand, and the Force user simply threw it aside. She stared at Jenna with a boastful grin.

"Useless", she said.

Jenna drew her vibroblade from her belt and assumed a Mandalorian combat stance. Aran watched the scene tense, but he knew he would not help by joining the fight, and the earlier he got the escape pod unlocked, the better. Lilith laughed in arrogant amusement.

"You wish to cross blades with me? You are even more of a fool than I thought"

A tense silenced followed, with Jenna and Lilith staring at each other defiantly. Finally, Jenna attacked, bringing her blade down over her opponent. But the lightsaber wielder blocked the strike with her energy blade and pushed the _cortorsis_ weave weapon away, but the young woman did not loosen her grip on it. Jenna stepped back a little, but regained her stance. In a matter of seconds, the young woman would strike again. Metal and red energy blades encountered several times in the air, in a dangerous exchange of attacks and blocks.

Lilith had the upper hand, since her weapon was lighter and easier to maneuver. She stayed on the defensive, watching the tech specialist's daughter attack uselessly. Jenna did all she could to appear to really be planning to defeat her, in order to buy her father more time. The lightsaber would emit a constant hum when motionless, and it grew louder in different ways as it was moved in the air. Whenever it would hit the metal blade, it would emit a loud crackle or a simple sound of a small blast. Suddenly Lilith stepped back, getting herself out of reach from Jenna.

"You have some skills, girl. More skills than this ship's guards, indeed. And I sense… ah, yes…", she said, "Perhaps I have misjudged you. I have an offer for you. Work for me, with my soldiers, and I will spare your father's life and your own"

Jenna did not say a thing. She would never wish to join those murderers, yet the chance of saving her father… Even if Aran could bypass the codes to the escape pod, how could they enter it without Lilith's interference? She could just use the Force to prevent them from doing so, or kill them instantly to end the problem quickly. But then she regained the sense of the items she carried in her pockets. As fast as a lightning would hit a planet's surface, she had a plan in hand. Aran widened his eyes in shock to see his daughter lay down her vibroblade and bow before the dark Force-user.

"I accept your offer", Jenna said.

"Good", a wide grin opened in Lilith's face, "Now, kneel before me"

Jenna obeyed.

"Now… what is this?"

Lilith suddenly noticed a small metal sphere rolling from Jenna to her feet, and suddenly a constant beeping noise came out of it. She turned her face back at Jenna.

"You…!"

"Bye-bye, _schutta_", Jenna said with a grin.

The grenade exploded, but there was no fire, only a loud sound, and a violent wave of vibrations spread in all directions, sending both females flying in opposite directions. It was merely a non-lethal sonic grenade. Lilith was thrown right through the doorway by which she had come in, landing a good few meters away. Jenna landed painfully and kept sliding for some feet over the sleek ground.

"Dad! The door!" she managed to scream.

Aran understood immediately what had happened, and quickly rushed to the wall panel beside the door through which their enemy had been thrown. The blast door sealed itself shut, and Aran destroyed the panel with his blaster to cause a chain short circuit so that no control in the ship could open it again.

"I've unlocked the escape pod. Let's go", he said.

Barely said that, and with a constant crackle, a lightsaber's blade pierced through the sealed door, slowly cutting through, trying to form an improvised door. Both ran into the one open escape pod port, and the door closed behind them. In the small circular chamber, they found themselves two seats and strapped their seatbelts. Aran quickly started typing command codes on the panel on his seat's arm.

Lilith kicked the loose slab of metal out of her way and entered the room furiously, but it was too late. The sound of low power engines coming from the other side of the wall alerted her that her targets were gone. Her grip on her lightsaber when she switched it off tightened as she tried not to scream in anger. More of the silver-armored troopers entered the room by both doors, looking from the dead bodies of their companions to their angry leader.

"Commander, what happened?", one of the soldiers asked, uneasy.

"Our target has gotten away", she answered with contained hatred.

A gasp reached their ears, and everyone turned their eyes to one of the fallen troopers, who was not dead, but seemed badly hurt, and was struggling to sit up. Lilith approached him, but did not kneel to see if he was all right.

"You have failed me, trooper", she said, now not showing her hate. It was like a cold cruelty.

"I… I'm sorry, sir… We didn't… We didn't…", he tried to talk, he was already struggling to breathe.

For everyone's surprise, in one movement Lilith ignited her lightsaber and with a swift movement, severed the hurt trooper's head. The headless body let itself fall motionless on the ground, as the helmet with its head inside rolled away. The soldiers looked at their leader, terrified by her cruelty.

"May this be a lesson to you all", she said loud and clear so all could hear each word, "This is how the Sith reward failure. Find her, and bring her to me. I want her alive"

With many "Yes, my Lady", the troopers left the chamber, leaving the Sith Commander alone. She sighed, switching off her lightsaber again. Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard. A utility droid came into the room, the humming of its wheels echoing slightly. It stopped some feet away from the woman, and from a blue glowing lens in the droid's head, a hologram was projected, forming the shape of a real-size man, wearing dark robes and a hood, hiding his face in shadows.

Lilith quickly bowed down humbly.

"Yes, Lord Thorius"

"What have you found, Commander?" the man in the hologram asked with a deep voice.

"You were right, milord. Our target was on the transport to Nar Shaddaa", she answered, trying to mask her nervousness.

"And?"

"It is a young woman. She… she has escaped"

A tense silence followed those words. Lilith felt as she was dooming herself to death by telling her master that.

"Your incompetence will be punished later. Find the girl, but do not hurt her. Try to make her see things in our point of view", he answered with subtle severity.

"But she showed much stubbornness in that point, milord"

"It is only a matter of time. The path is not as unfamiliar to her as you think. Do it, and you will atone to your failure today"

"It will be done, milord", Lilith answered with little relief.

The hologram vanished in the air, and the utility droid slid out of the chamber without any delay. Lilith stood up again, and stared at the nothing with hate.

"Enjoy power while you can, 'milord'. Soon you will see the mistake you made when you let that kid take my place", she said to herself, and reattaching her lightsaber to her belt, she left the room as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A Refuge

Malak fell dead on the dark cave's ground. The young man stood victorious in front of him, without a single scratch, yet he was breathing heavily, tired. For his surprise, the Sith Lord's corpse just faded away like smoke, spreading and vanishing in the air. The apprentice merely switched off his red-bladed lightsaber and attached it to his belt before continuing his way. He followed the tunnel for a good distance, wondering if he would ever find the end, before hearing more footsteps coming from ahead.

He quickly got his lightsaber in hand and ignited it, ready for combat. Ahead, there was a broadening of the tunnel, forming a circular chamber that more forward only narrowed again, resuming the average pattern of the path. Not for his surprise, the figure that became visible in the red light of his blade was another man in lordly black clothes, with some kind of dark armor and a cape. A hood was on the person's head, but what kept their face hidden was a kind of helmet, with a T-shaped visor. It was no one less than Malak's old master, Darth Revan. Though it was known that Malak was dead, it was a mystery what destiny had taken Revan after the ex-Sith Lord killed his old apprentice and friend, and helped the Republic defeat the Sith armada at the Star Forge.

"Traitor", the young man said.

"Look who is talking", Revan answered, the Lord's voice changed by the audio-altering device in the helmet.

The Sith deserter ignited his – surprisingly – blue-bladed lightsaber as well and charged against his younger opponent. Their blades encountered ferociously many times with skillful blows from both parts, but there was a reason why Revan had been the Dark Lord. The masked duelist drove the young apprentice back with a powerful strike and cast a Force Push to knock him back. The younger Sith hit the wall behind him painfully and fell down to the rocky ground. Trying to ignore the pain in his spine, the apprentice lifted his face, only to see the ex-Dark Lord charging for a new assault.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could see nothing. Her body was numb in the most part, and rest of it was hurting slightly. She could not move. Jenna's eyes were heavy, like she had been heavily drugged or taken a serious hit in the head. Yet, she struggled to get them open, and slowly succeeded. The room was dark, but the dim light coming from somewhere in the room was slightly annoying. She felt woozy, almost to the point of puking, but she just lay down again, and it stopped. Her vision was blurry, but she could see the silhouette of someone walking closer and kneeling beside her bed so they could be eye-leveled.

"Easy now. You survived a hell of a crash", a husky male voice said.

"Hmm… Wh-where am I?", Jenna asked, finding speaking a little harder then she had thought, her voice coming out faint.

"Mindor, Inner Rim. Don't worry, you're safe here", the man tranquilized her, "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a pack of Banthas", she answered, managing to slowly sit up without feeling her head spin.

"Here, drink some water"

She could distinguish the form of the man's hand offering her a glass of water, which she accepted. After some gulps, she felt a little more relieved. Her vision started to get back to normal, and she could see more clearly the room she was in. It was a humble room, with only one bed, which she was laid on, a small wardrobe compartment in the opposite wall and a wall mirror. The weak light was coming from the eye receptor of a utility droid at a corner. It was normal that it naturally produced light to work.

Jenna turned her face to look at the man beside her bed. He seemed to be middle-aged. He had a dark beard with some discreet gray streaks. His brown concerned eyes were fixed on her.

"Where's my father?" she asked.

"He's okay. He's in the other room. He's much better than you are, actually"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hirgon Venn. And I don't want to sound rude, but I need to know who I bring into my own house", he said, sounding polite despite the slightly offending request.

"I'm Jenna Grann. My father is Aran. We're refugees from Onderon"

"Onderon?" Hirgon echoed, "You're a long way from home, then. What happened?"

Jenna tried to recall exactly what had occurred, and narrated the facts to Hirgon in the best way she could. The man listened carefully and showed surprised when she told about Lilith and her ability to use the Force. When she finished, Hirgon frowned.

"A Force user leading an attack to a refugee transport? That makes no sense. You said those troopers worn silver armors?" he asked.

Jenna nodded.

"Then those were Sith troopers, no doubt, but I thought the Sith were defeated… Still, why would they attack refugees? They're cruel, yes, but they would not do such thing without something to earn"

He was now talking more to himself than to Jenna. His gaze was lost as he looked down and held his chin, thoughtfully.

"What will happen to the ones who stayed on board?" she remembered, taken by the fear for those poor refugees that could not reach the escape pods.

Hirgon sighed.

"Knowing how the Sith and their relatives act, they're probably all dead by now", he said, concerned.

"No…" Jenna laid her head on her hands, feeling terrible with the idea of so many innocents die like that. Cornered, without any hope to escape. Without any hope to be saved.

"Perhaps those 'Sith' were after something, or someone in that ship", Hirgon suggested, trying to distract Jenna from those painful thoughts.

"What would they be looking for?" Jenna asked, raising her head again.

"Perhaps Jedi. They hate them, and would destroy any refugee ship to get them killed"

"What would a Jedi be doing in a Refugee Transport?"

"Hiding. Running away. Ever since the Jedi Civil War, no place seems safe for Jedi. Either by Sith affiliates or people who blame the Jedi for the war"

"Well, whoever it was, the Sith got them. We were the only ones who could reach the escape pods, and no one could get past that Lilith woman. We were lucky"

"Lucky? In my experience, there's no such thing as luck. But nonetheless, don't think about any of this, will you? It's almost lunch time. Do you want me to bring you the lunch or you want to join us at the table?"

"Well, I think I've been laid enough. I accept to lunch with you, thanks", she answered, tired of being so much time on a bed.

Hirgon smiled.

"Very well", he stood up and started his way to the door, "_Windows_", he commanded, and the retractile overlays that prevented the light of day from invading the room spun, letting light take over the place.

"This little plasteel cylinder here is T1-B6", Hirgon indicated the utility droid, "If you need anything, just ask him", with that, he left the room.

T1-B6 emitted some beeping sounds in different rhythms and tones like in a code. A code that Jenna knew very well.

"Yes, I would like some hulta juice. Thank you. Where are my stuff?"

_Bee-beep-beep-bee-bee-boop-be-dweet._

"Thanks. I'll be in the dining room in a few minutes"

Jenna, still wearing the only set of clothes she had after losing the rest in the refugee transport, showed up at the dining room. It was small, but cozy. On her way, she noticed the house was simple, yet had a calming feeling to it. It reminded Jenna of her own house. The plates were already on the table. She got herself a chair and sat. There were some noises coming from the kitchen. Apparently Hirgon's droids were still preparing the meal. After some minutes, though, it was no droid that came to serve the lunch, but Hirgon himself. Jenna watched him putting the platters on the table without saying a word. Perhaps he was one of those people who did not trust droids to do such things.

Eventually, Aran entered the dining room as well. Jenna stood up and rushed towards him to hug him.

"Dad, you're okay!"

"Sure. Thanks to Mr. Venn. Turns out he is a skilled healer. Are you okay, my dear?" he said when they separated.

"Yeah, I'm much better. What happened? I can't remember anything after we entered the escape pod"

"I think we should sit down", Aran suggested.

So, when the three of them were settled in their own chairs, serving themselves with the inviting food Mr. Venn had prepared, Aran narrated the story.

"When our escape pod left the ship, those silver troopers must have activated some disrupting signal, and our controls stopped working. Lucky we were close to Mindor, and the automatic safety protocols of the escape pod were still functional. It wasn't a happy landing, but we're in one piece. Thanks to Mr. Venn for that"

"I know you two would do the same for me", Hirgon said with a smile.

"But why did you keep us in your house, Mr. Venn? Why not calling the authorities and letting them take us to a medical center?" Jenna could not help but asking, "Not that I don't appreciate your help, but…"

"I understand. And just call me Hirgon, by the way. Well, my house is pretty far from the city. I thought it would take too long to put you two in my airspeeder and to get to the med center, so since I had some medical tools and many years of skill in that matter, I decided to take care of you two by myself, at least for a while", the man explained, "I was planning on contacting the med center if you two didn't get better, but here you are"

"You worked as a medic?" Jenna asked out of curiosity.

"Well, not exactly a medic, but I did help a lot of people in my own way", he answered evasively before turning his eyes to one of the food platters; "Can you pass me the salad, please?"

Jenna noticed there was something Hirgon was not telling them, but since he was being so kind to them, and she probably owed him her and her father's life, she decided not to approach the subject. At least not yet. She handed the salad plate to Hirgon and got her attention back to her own plate for some time.

"You must have been having a really bad dream this morning", Hirgon commented, giving her the platter back after serving himself with more salad, "You were thrashing in sleep like you were being attacked by mynocks"

Jenna and her father exchanged a concerned glance.

"I don't really wanna talk about it" she answered.

"I'm sorry. I understand"

The lunch continued silent, with only the sounds of the forks hitting the plates lightly. As they finished, Hirgon coughed.

"Well, do you two have plans for what to do now?" he asked.

"We were headed to the Refugee Sector on Nar Shaddaa, but after what happened…" Aran explained, "Those Sith might look for us there, since it was our primary destination"

"I see. Well, you can stay in my house for as long as you need"

"Thank you, Mr. V… Hirgon", he corrected under Hirgon's slightly annoyed expression, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Well, I had been needing some company anyway", he smiled, "I was planning on going town this afternoon. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. We can start looking for a house or apartment and a work for me and Jen"

"Well, I'll go heat up the engines. Join me on the front yard when you're ready to go"

Hirgon stood up and left the room. Jenna looked at her father, worried.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"I see no reason why not. Though I understand that we must stay alert after what happened on the transport. Just don't offend him, we owe him a lot", he said.

Jenna remained silent for a moment, but nodded in response. Nevertheless, she decided to take with her one of the blasters she found at the ship just in case.

When she walked through the front door, Jenna had a surprise. The house was set in an amazing landscape. There was a huge crystalline lake just some yards away, and all around them green plains, with many hill fields far away. There were some plants else than grass here and there, with flowers of many colors and shapes. The soft breeze that gently stroked her face, mixed with the beauty of that place, gave her the feeling of enormous peace. A trail of stone connected the house entrance to a small docking port some yards away, where Hirgon was pacing around his airspeeder.

Soon, the three of them were in the vehicle, accompanied by T1; Hirgon in the front seat, driving, Jenna in the seat beside him, and Aran on the backseat. They were flying over vast fields of hills, in a never-ending sea of green. Jenna was immersed with thoughts about why the Sith would strike their ship, and how they still existed. The more she thought, the harder it got to find an answer. Nothing would fit together.

"So, what took you out of Onderon?" Hirgon asked.

"Political issues", she explained, "Queen Talia and her cousin, General Vaklu, were disputing power. It was a chaos; we were still recovering from the war. Father's store was destroyed in a rebellion, Vaklu's agents were taking over and oppressing us and the Queen's forces couldn't do a thing. Vaklu was defeated, but the rebellions didn't stop. So we got our stuff and left the planet as refugees. Nar Shaddaa never felt like a good idea to me, but what choice did we have? We were already leaving illegally. You see, those stupid rules Vaklu implanted to make a search on every freighter that came into planet was hard to get rid of, and they could only leave with a starport visa. It didn't take long and there was a whole lot of people stuck in Iziz. We used a cloaking device made by my father to pass unnoticed"

"I understand. Nar Shaddaa is the first option for refugees, but I've been there. The Exchange took over the place, and is doing terrible things to the refugees. Kidnapping some of them to sell as slaves, demanding absurd taxes… You wouldn't be better than you were on Onderon", Hirgon said, serious.

"You've been to Nar Shaddaa?"

"Briefly. I was looking for an old friend, but I had no luck. I was lucky to leave, with those Exchange agents trying to extort money from me and those bounty hunters asking questions…"

"How did you get rid of them?"

Hirgon stayed silent for a moment.

"I can be very persuasive when I want to", he merely said, "So, is it just you and your father? Where's your mother?"

"My mother and my brother died in a Mandalorian attack", Jenna answered.

"I'm sorry", Hirgon said, worried.

"It's okay"

"Oh, there it is. Irith", he said as the urban center became visible in the distance, "Basically lives with interplanetary trading and farming. Good place to get a transport or a job"

Jenna leaned forward to see better the distant buildings. As they approached the city, she could see many people walking through the streets, and it was not rare to see spaceports here and there. Though they could not hear the sounds of the crowd down there, Jenna felt different than she felt in Hirgon's isolated house. Like she had just been put among many persons after spending a lot of time in solitude, the contrast of the constant silence with the sudden turmoil of chatting people… But they could not hear anything from up there. Why was she feeling that?

Merely raising her shoulders, she turned her attention to the other airspeeders that occasionally passed by them. Hirgon landed in a parking site near the commercial center of the city. After paying some credits to the site's guard, they headed to the stores.

They went to buy more food for Hirgon's house, clothes and basic items seeing Jenna and her father's stuff had stayed on the attacked ship. It took almost half an hour to gather all these things, and when they were done with shopping, they went to find some work in the local spaceports. There was a popular one close to the parking site, and Hirgon commented he heard once that they were looking for employees.

As they stepped through the spaceport's entrance, they were greeted by a polite Twi'lek, who did not talk Basic, though this was no problem for any of them.

"_Good afternoon. What can I do to serve you?_" he saluted.

"Good afternoon. We heard you were looking for employees", Hirgon said.

"_Yes, indeed, we still are. We have some candidates, but we need someone very skillful with droids, and none of them is fluent in basic astromech droidspeak_"

"Well, Mr. Grann here worked with droids since a long time. I'm sure he meets your standards"

"_What are your specialties, Mr. Grann?_", the Twi'lek asked.

"T3 units, protocol droids, spaceship components, airspeeders, holoprojectors and telecommunicators", Aran answered.

Jenna could not help but feeling some vanity about having such a talented father, but kept it to herself.

"_Ah, then it must be our lucky day. Well, when can you start, Mr. Grann?"_, the Twi'lek asked, fixing one of his red lekku.

"You tell me"

"_Well, we are having some trouble with two droid units in docking bay 2. Please, if you follow me…"_

The Twi'lek started walking through a doorway with Aran beside him. Jenna thought about following him, but he only gestured that it was okay, that they could wait there. Hirgon crossed his arms and started searching the reception room with his eyes. It was simple, yet well-cared. There was a protocol droid behind a balcony, opposite to the entrance. Hirgon approached the balcony. Jenna, curious, followed him, but kept a certain distance not to seem like she was eavesdropping.

"Hello, sir. I am B3-91. How can I help you?" the droid politely asked.

"I only need some information. Did any ship land around here? Like a refugee transport?"

Jenna frowned, but said nothing.

"I will check our registries. One moments, please…", a short silence while the droid searched archives in the computer unit connected to the balcony, "I am sorry, but no refugee transport or similar has landed in this starport. Though there have been two unforeseen landings this morning"

"What ships were there?"

"Apparently, one belongs to a bounty hunter from Nar Shaddaa, and the other ship's passengers refuse to give detailed identification, but appear to be soldiers of some kind"

"Did they wear silver armors?" Jenna asked before she could contain herself.

"Yes, it appeared so. They asked around about a female fugitive that…" the droid paused, appearing to have his attention focused on Jenna, "I am sorry, but I just received a calling from my master. Excuse me, please…"

Barely had B3 turned to walk away, and he stopped as a high strident buzz cut the air. The droid's eye visors became empty, deactivated, and the droid's arms fell motionless, but the droid remained on his feet. Jenna looked at T1. The small droid had some small mechanical arm springing from a hidden compartment on his top, with something that looked like an audio-emitter on its tip.

"A droid disruptor?" she turned back to Hirgon.

"Yes. Either we did that or that droid would alert the Sith about us. We need to get your father and leave quickly"

They rushed through the doorway by which the Twi'lek had led Aran minutes before.

They ran through the corridors, following the orientation boards on the walls to reach the docking bays. They entered a hallway with many open gates on the right. They ran through it until they reached Docking Bay 2 and went through the doorway. Beyond it was an open yard wide enough for a cargo ship to land. On the opposite end of it, near a freighter ship, they saw a group of silver-armored soldiers. Jenna gasped when she saw her father being subdued by them. The Twi'lek male who had greeted them at the entrance saw Jenna and Hirgon.

"_There she is!_"

The Sith troopers opened fire on them. Hirgon pushed Jenna back and swiftly took something from his clothes. Jenna heard a familiar sound of energy projection, and many oscillations of a humming sound, mixed with small blast sounds. She gave a few steps back and saw what was happening; Hirgon was wielding a lightsaber, using it to deflect the blaster bolts away. She watched in shock as the green energy blade waved swiftly in the way of the blaster bolts, making them ricochet back. Jenna, focusing on the problem at hand, drew her blaster pistol and started shooting skillfully at the remaining troopers.

Some troopers fell dead, killed by their own shots, while the others suspended their fire not to have the same fate of those, but found themselves defenseless as T1 started firing at them with his own blaster, springing from a compartment on his top. Aran watched the scene wide-eyed, one of the troopers still holding him subdued by holding his wrists behind his back painfully. Hirgon leaped so quick that Jenna only had time to see his blurred form flipping in the air, covering all distance between them and the troopers. The man landed gracefully before starting his assault against them.

Ups and downs of the blade's constant humming sound filled the air, and one by one, the troopers fell, shooting uselessly at their untouchable target. Now there was only the trooper holding Aran hostage. Hirgon merely raised one hand at him, and the soldier's arms were forced to release their grip on Aran's wrists by some invisible force. Having this done, Hirgon stepped forward and brought the trooper down with a single lightsaber strike against his neck.

Jenna hurried to hug her father.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine", he answered.

Hirgon switched off his lightsaber and hid it back in the concealed pocket on his jacket. Jenna and Aran stared at him in confusion.

"You're a Jedi?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Not anymore. But now there's no time for this. We need to get out of here before more of them arrive", Hirgon answered, rushed.

Jenna was about to reply, but under Aran's alerting stare, she remained silent. The four of them ran back to the main hallway, but Hirgon urged them to follow in the opposite direction to the one that would lead them to the reception room.

"Mindor is not safe anymore. We all need to get out of here", he explained.

"Are you suggesting we steal a ship?" Jenna contested.

"Do you have a better plan?"

With no good plan to counter Hirgon's, Jenna remained silent and kept running.

They entered Docking Bay 7, where there was a freighter that seemed to need some extra care, but they had no time to be picky. They rushed to the lowered boarding ramp, but before they could reach it, it violently sealed itself shut with a loud sound of metallic impact. The group turned back to the hallway entrance. Against all of Jenna's hopes, Lilith was standing by the bay's entrance with another group of Sith troopers, but two of them were not holding blasters. They were apparently holding force pikes, so that meant they were specialized in melee combat. Jenna felt slightly vulnerable without her vibroblade.

"I'm surprised you managed to get this far. You're giving me some trouble, I must admit", Lilith said, looking almost careless, with her uncaring expression and her cold voice, "But you will not escape me this time. Not even with your Jedi friend's help", she took a short moment to glimpse at her victims' worried expressions, and finally gave her command, "Shoot to stun. I want her alive"

The soldiers opened fire. Fast as lightning, Hirgon's lightsaber was active again, its blade cutting the air, deflecting the most dangerous shots away.

"How do we get away?", Aran asked.

Jenna took something out of her pocket.

"This should keep them busy"

She threw the grenade she had. The small metal sphere landed amongst the Sith trooper group. They had no time to run away. It exploded, and the soldiers were concealed from Jenna and her friends' sight by a cloud of fire and smoke. Hirgon seized the opportunity to use the Force on the ship's boarding ramp to lower it again so they could enter the ship.

"Go! Set the ship to take off now!" he rushed them, turning back to the smoke column where the soldiers had been.

Aran and T1 rushed inside, but Jenna stopped in the middle of the ramp to look back. The smoke from the explosion was blown away by some air current, but when she saw Lilith walking unharmed out of the destruction, she knew it had been no wind. The rumble of the ship's engines reached Jenna's ears as well as the vibrations reached her feet, and she knew there was little time. With the ramp still lowered, the ship started to leave the ground slowly. Surely Aran was following the Jedi's order.

Jenna stared worried at Hirgon. Lilith was not paying attention to him, though. She had her eyes fixed on the leaving ship. She raised her arms, and the ship started to ascend slower and slower. Hirgon did not allow her to succeed her attempt to stop the ship. He raised his palm against her, and with a subtle rumble, like the one of a distant thunder, Lilith was violently tossed away by the Force with a surprised scream. With her focus cut off, the ship restarted to go up normally. Hirgon jumped higher than any normal human could and landed on the boarding ramp's end on his feet.

With the vessel's movement, he looked like he was losing his balance, so Jenna gave him her hand. He grabbed it, and she pulled him inside the ship. She hit the button in the wall in her way, and the ramp slowly closed.

Lilith stood up and watched the ship gaining altitude and distance. There was nothing she could do at that moment to stop it. Holding her anger enough to only show a slightly annoyed expression, she turned back to the only two survivors: the melee troopers.

"Tell the captain to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff", she ordered.

At the runaway ship, already on space, Jenna was sat in the co-pilot seat, helping her father slicing into the ship's controls, which were initially locked by the original owner of the ship.

"Where do we go now?" she asked to both her father and the Jedi standing near her at the cockpit.

"We need a good place to hide", Aran said, "Perhaps Nar Shaddaa"

"No. It would be too obvious, even if it would be hard to find us there. Besides, the Sith probably made a deal with the Exchange, and if they didn't, they will. It would be a dead end", Hirgon discarded the idea.

"Any better idea?" the young woman asked.

"Dantooine"

"Dantooine? It's on the Outer Rim!" Aran said in surprise.

"It's distant, it's remote, and there's a destroyed Jedi Enclave there. The Sith won't expect us to go that far, and that planet was touched by war. They won't be sensing our presence there", Hirgon explained.

"Makes sense, but then what?" Jenna asked.

"We'll rest for a while there. Then we can think of what to do"

Aran and his daughter exchanged a tense glance, but he finally nodded in confirmation. After setting the coordinates, Aran engaged hyperspace. Now they were safe from the Sith for a while. Hirgon sighed in relief and walked out of the cockpit, heading to the main hold. Jenna hesitated for a moment, but followed him. The man took a seat around a hologram-projecting table, his forehead resting on his hand. He seemed exhausted. Jenna took a seat near him.

"So, are you going to explain it now?" she asked.

"Explain what?" Hirgon merely replied.

"Who are you? I appreciate you saved me and Dad, but you have to be honest with us"

Hirgon stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable, but eventually he sighed and accommodated himself better on his seat.

"Listen, it's a long story, and I hope what you will hear does not change your view of me, okay?"

She nodded in response, and prepared herself to hear his story.

"Yes, I was a Jedi once. But I left with Revan to fight in the Mandalorian Wars, against the orders of the Jedi High Council", he started, serious, "After the last battle at Malachor V, I witnessed a terrible truth. I saw who Revan really was. The dark side of the Force is extraordinarily powerful in Malachor. It was like… the heart of darkness. It influenced me and my Jedi companions, and the soldiers. Revan used this influence to turn us to his true cause: destroy the Republic, and rule the galaxy. Few of us turned away from it. One of those few, however, returned to Coruscant to stand trial before the Council. She was exiled from the Order. I wasn't that brave. I didn't come back to stand trial, but I am an exile anyhow"

He made a tense pause. Jenna was absorbing every word.

"The Jedi Civil War had begun. Revan was eventually betrayed by his apprentice, Malak, and was believed to be dead. But he wasn't. The Jedi had taken him half-dead to a refuge, and while healing him, they wiped out his former memories, though almost all of it was already destroyed. They made him a soldier, loyal to the Republic, but it did not take long for his memories to start coming back. Eventually, he took awareness of his identity, but stayed on the Republic's side, and destroyed Malak. After the apparent victory, Revan disappeared to the Unknown Regions, seeking answers about his past, and never came back"

"But the Jedi were still destroyed", Jenna said.

"Yes. The Sith forced the Jedi to scatter around the galaxy and had them killed, one by one, before destroying themselves at Korriban. The survivors ceased to be Jedi, and remained in exile, as I did. And now the Sith have returned. Perhaps they are not strong enough to strike the Republic yet, but they need to be stopped"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Hirgon lowered his gaze, concerned.

"I don't know"

Both remained silent for some moments. Jenna had no idea of what to say. It was too much information, and too surprising, and she needed to get her thoughts in a sense of order. At last, Hirgon raised his eyes again, staring serious at the young woman.

"Now that I have told you the truth about me, it's time I told you a truth about you", he said, making Jenna frown in confusion, "The Force is strong with you, Jenna. I suspected it from the very minute I found you in the crashed escape pod, and I was sure of it when I sensed that dream of yours in my house. The place where you saw those two hooded men was Korriban. An arid and lifeless planet where the Sith once had an Academy. You witnessed a distant happening through the Force, be it from the past, the future or the present"

"Wait… you mean…?" she could not believe. It could not be.

"Yes, you are Force-sensitive, as I am", Hirgon answered.

Jenna's voice felt like was out of her reach. She… a Force-sensitive. That was something she had never expected… or even dreamed about. She had heard many stories about the Jedi. How they had strange powers that stemmed from the so called Force, and the things that could be done with them. Never had she imagined herself wielding such powers. Never had she imagined to leave Onderon, for a start. Hirgon waited for her to say something, but seeing she would not, he continued.

"Did you never feel it? Like a sound?" he asked.

"Yes… like a sound, from very far away", she completed, understanding what he meant, a sudden excitement that she was not sure was happiness invaded her. It was all falling into place. The alerting sound she heard at the refugee transport that kept her from being killed, the lively sound she could hear from the crowds on Irith…

"Like an echo, at the edge of hearing", he completed, "It's something you could forget, if you wished to turn your back on it, or something you could embrace. To hear the sound more clearly, and understand the subtleties around it. I could train you in the ways of the Force. You don't need to be a Jedi to do it", he added, noticing her surprised expression, "But you will need every aid you can get to protect yourself and your father. It's your choice, though. I have my own doubts if it was a wise decision to enter the Order"

"I…" she failed to find anything to say among the turmoil of questions she wanted to ask, all at once.

"You don't have to answer now. Think about it, and talk to me when you have decided. Take your time, it'll be a rather long way to Dantooine", he said understandingly and stood up to head for the crew's quarters to rest, leaving behind a confused and speechless Jenna.


End file.
